It's Only Cold If You're Standing Still
by exiled mind
Summary: Poe's attempt at a holiday getaway for Finn and Rey isn't quite the perfect vacation he'd imagined. As is his custom, though, Poe still thinks he managed to put this one in the "win" column.


Once the new Resistance base was established and functional, making use of an old manufacturing installation located on a temperate portion of an out-of-the-way planet on the Outer Rim, shift schedules were lightened from their previous high-alert, all-appendages-on-deck status.

Poe's suggestion of a brief leave to the upper northern hemisphere, currently in the middle of its long winter season, was met with sub-optimal enthusiasm from his companions.

Rey, whose previous experience with snow and artic-style cold was limited to Starkiller Base, was suspicious, both at the destination and the whole concept of a vacation in general. Scavengers on Jakku id not get rest days if they wanted to eat.

Finn, who had far _too_ much experience with such weather conditions due to his prior posting, was just as confused at the concept of a vacation, as well as about why anyone would choose to willingly travel to any place with unpleasant weather extremes for fun.

Poe had his work cut out for him.

Through a combination of pleading ("Please trust me on this, you'll enjoy yourselves!"), bribery ("Wait until you try this amazing cacao bean drink that is perfect for cold nights…"), and downright manipulation ("BB-8 will be disappointed if you don't let him show off his fire-lighting skills. Plus the General ordered you both to take a few days off.") Poe got his way and off they flew in an ancient small-cargo shuttle.

Once they'd arrived at the small cluster of cabins that had been reclaimed from long-abandonment by the Resistance, Rey was unexpectedly easy to win over. She was surprisingly creative when decorating snow-creatures (even insisting that everyone surrender their stash of spare clothing in order to have proper attire for the snow versions of themselves), _un_ surprisingly competitive during snowball battles (Poe had an area on his side that _still_ stung and Finn had taken a missile square to the face), and unflinching when offered a new food to try, even a bowl of fresh snow with a sweet tree sap poured over it.

Finn… Well, Finn was much harder to convince. He had gamely joined them on winter hikes (and won the prize for most snow collected in his boots), sledded down the gentler of the nearby hills (almost crashing into three trees on the way down), and even confided in them that looking up at the falling snow while lying down and making snow-imprints reminded him of the first brief moments of jumping to light speed. That moment had stolen Poe's breath away, and no claims from BB-8 that it was merely the dropping outdoor temperatures could convince him otherwise.

But Finn was also quieter than normal, and it wasn't the silence of a man simply absorbing new experiences that Poe had come to recognize from observing Finn settling into life with the Resistance.

Regardless, Finn didn't complain (much) and encouraged Rey's exploration with soft smiles and reassurances that he was fine with whatever activities she and Poe had planned for them.

Well… most activities.

"She is rocketing around a frozen death trap on knives while hitting rocks with sticks." Finn turned to Poe with worry-tinged disapproval on his face. "And _your_ droid is encouraging this reckless behavior!"

Rey had approached all new activities with eagerness and energy. So very much energy, in fact, that she could keep going long past when Poe's own endurance and Finn's patience had given out. Which led Poe and Finn to leave a cheerful Rey outside at the lake with BB-8 for company while they retreated into the warmth of their cabin to rest.

"Rey is a Jedi-in-training, Finn, I think she can handle a few bumps from falling on the ice. She'll be fine so long as she doesn't stick her lightsaber through the surface." Poe smiled at the recollection of Rey's staunch refusal to leave the saber behind while Poe taught her and Finn how to maneuver on the frozen lake.

Finn only _humphed_ in response, stomping the snow off his boots and onto the porch.

They hung their winter gear on a rack by the door and set their boots by the fire to dry. That accomplished, Poe turned to Finn with apology writ large on his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't consider a better location for our rest days, Finn. I was caught up when we reviewed this planet's habitable zones and Rey was so curious about the winter season here. All I could think about was the few trips to planets with a cold season that I made with my parents as a kid, and the fun I had there. I didn't think about how this place might not be a good choice for you. Or maybe I thought I could win you over with all my grand ideas."

Finn pressed his lips together for a long moment before huffing out a sigh. "I know it wasn't intentional, Poe, and it's fine. I know you want to give us new experiences and I like seeing how happy this place is making you and Rey. I just don't think that this is ever going to be my idea of recreation."

Poe nodded. "That's fair, and I will come up with a better idea the next time we can manage to get leave." Poe grinned. "I'm nearly out of ideas, but I do have one last classic winter tradition to try out on you."

Finn nodded, apparently resigned to enduring the remainder of their holiday. "You're not likely to change my mind, Poe, but you're welcome to try."

With the shrug of a man with nothing left to lose, Poe wrapped a giant blanket around them both by pulling Finn into an embrace and porg-walked then back until they were close enough to a heavily padded bench to collapse onto it. He spent several second rearranging their limbs, stuffing a spare cushion against his side, and making sure neither of them had a single digit exposed to a chill before declaring their positions perfect.

It took nearly two-full minutes for Finn to relax completely against Poe's chest, but when he did he positively melted against Poe's body. They spent several minutes in silence alternately watching the crackling fire and the antics of Rey and BB-8 outside, before Finn finally spoke, his voice soft and even.

"Okay. I guess there's one redeeming feature about the cold."

Poe smiled, and pressed his cheek to Finn's temple. "Glad you think so, buddy."


End file.
